


Hate you. Hate you. ..kinda wanna date you?

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Baker!Gabe, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Doctor!Sam, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, I just gave myself all the fluffy feels with that ending, I think I've said enough, I thought it would be a little, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sabriel - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugh, all the sabriel fluff, and a ton of sugary sweet fluff in the end, because those two are idjits, even though it's just a hint, it's rather obvious really, like a LOT of angst in the beginning, look at it now, obviously, oh who am i kidding - Freeform, the whole angst thing is very silly, those dorks I can't even, you don't have to squint too hard to see destiel there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ran into each other at a bad time, clearly, and hate each other's guts. But then something happens and they both realize that hate is probably, most likely, a perfectly wrong word to describe what they really feel.</p><p>Silly angsty thing with a ton of fluff on top, because fluff is my middle name!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate you. Hate you. ..kinda wanna date you?

\- I just really, really hate this guy!

It was past closing time, but instead of going about his regular routine he was pacing the little shop, waving his arms in frustration and ranting. His brother was wiping the counters and the display cases in his usual meticulous manner, acknowledging his rants with an occasional non-committal hum or a raised eyebrow.

\- I mean it, really, who does he think he is?!? He comes into a bakery of all places and asks for a fucking salad! Who does that? Did he forget to put on his head in the morning or was he just born that dumb? I’m sorry, princess, but there’s no such thing as a salad in my bakery! Or in any bakery for that matter!

He knew that he was riling himself up, but he simply had to get the whole thing out of his system. The business was new, and he had to be extremely polite to each customer in order to keep it running. Ranting to a bunch of empty tables and other furniture, including his brother, was a much better option than yelling at his customers in the middle of the day.

\- And he called me shortstack, can you believe that guy? Excuse you, but it’s not my fault that Mother Nature was definitely high on something when she was creating this mountain and suddenly decided it was a brilliant idea to make it into a human being instead. No wonder he can’t grasp such a simple concept as ‘no salad in a bakery’, his brain must be constantly lacking oxygen at that altitude!

He ran out of air and kept pacing silently, trying to get his breathing back under control. His last rant took almost all out of him, and for a couple of minutes his brain was blissfully blank. He knew that eventually he’d have to come to terms with a simple fact that one of his customers was annoying as hell, and there was nothing he could do about it. Or was there? He stopped abruptly and slowly turned to look at his brother with a glint in his eye.

\- I know what I’m gonna do. If that yahoo comes in here again, I’m gonna prank him.

His brother froze in place and looked at him, frowning.

\- I do not think it is such a good ide-

\- Oh yes, yes it is. I’m gonna prank the shit outta him!

 

* * *

 

\- I just really, really hate this guy!

He sighed, looking at his brother who was sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table and a beer bottle in his hand.

\- Seriously, he glued my iced coffee to my hand, what is he, twelve?!?

\- Dude, it’s a classic!

He glared at his brother who was trying his best to hide his grin. A deathly glare followed by a perfect bitchface seemed to take effect as he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

\- Oh, come on, quit shooting death rays at me, I feel like my brain is melting! I’m sorry but I can’t really hate a guy who does his pranking with style and makes the best goddamn pie in the whole city!

\- Well excuse me, but not all of us here can simply shrug off the fact that he’s acting like a total douchebag just because he’s good at baking!

\- Hey, it’s not just baking, it’s pie! And I’m not gonna avoid that place just because the baker pulled an innocent prank on you!

\- But it’s not just that! I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but the guy outright hates me and he’s been mean to me for no good reason ever since I set foot in his stupid bakery.  What do I do to make him stop? I tried to talk it out but I guess settling the arguments by discussing things like normal people do is way too mature for him. I’m really out of ideas here.

\- Well, you could always prank him back.

\- Oh don’t be ridiculous, I’m not getting into a prank war with him, I’m not a goddamn teenager!

\- Aww, what do you want me to do about it then? Go all big bro on him, defending your honor because you’re such a girl?

\- Shut up, jerk!

\- Bitch!

 

* * *

 

A little bell above the door chimed softly as someone walked into the bakery and came up to the counter. The man behind the counter snapped up his head to find a pair of stunning moss green eyes trained on him.

\- Hello, what can I get you today? – He offered with a polite smile, keeping the eye contact. He was sure he’d seen the green-eyed man in the bakery a couple of times before, and it made him happy to see him there again. Familiar faces meant regulars, and regulars were good for the business, and maybe, just maybe there was a chance that his brother’s idea that got him behind that counter wasn’t as crazy as he thought. Maybe “Sugar Fix” would pull through after all.

His thoughts trailed away as he was waiting for the man to order, and he didn’t realize that he kept staring into those green eyes the whole time until the customer cleared his throat, blinking and looking away.

\- Hey, uh… coffee, please. Black. And a piece of pecan pie if you have it?

\- Unfortunately, I’ve sold the last piece just before you came in. But hold on, let me check in the kitchen, there might be some left from the cancelled delivery.

With that, he promptly turned and disappeared in the back of the little shop, leaving the green-eyed man standing in front of the counter, tapping his fingers idly on the smooth, shiny surface. A couple of minutes later he emerged from the kitchen holding a plate with a piece of pecan pie in his hands, and he barely managed not to drop it when the man gave him a stunning smile as soon as he saw the pie.

\- Oh, man, this must be my lucky day, - he said, gesturing at the pie. – I gotta tell you, your brother is an awesome baker, and whoever cancelled on that order must be out of their minds. Well, it’s their loss.

Trying his best not to stare at the way the man’s eyes crinkled in the corners with a smile that seemed to light up not just his face, but the entire shop, he carefully placed the plate and the coffee on the counter, smiling back at him. This man’s smile was contagious.

\- Thank you for your kind words. I’ll make sure to pass them on to my brother, he always says that compliments inspire him in his ‘art of baking’, as he calls it.

\- Well, I’m sure he’s found a perfect medium for his art, because this is the best pie in the city, and believe me, I know what I’m talking about, I’ve tried every place around here.

\- It means a lot, coming from such an expert, – he deadpanned, and they both chuckled.

The green-eyed man took his food to a small table in the corner, but then quickly made his way back to the counter.

\- Look, umm… speaking of brothers, do you have a couple of minutes to spare? It’s just, you see, it’s about my brother, and it sorta hit me that you might be just the person I need to talk to, because it actually involves your brother as well.

 

* * *

 

He was beat after a twelve-hour shift at the ER, and discovered that his phone battery died only after he got back home, took a shower and dropped onto the couch, reaching for it to call for pizza. When he found his charger and plugged it in, he saw two new voicemails from his brother. He frowned and started on the first one.

\- Hey, man, I’ve got an emergency here, and I really need your help. I’m sort of stuck at “Sugar Fix”, and before you flip out, I know you still avoid the place, and I’m sorry to ask for this, and I wouldn’t bother you, but, uh… it’s kinda big deal for me, so please, hear me out, okay? So I’ve got a date today, and, you know, I feel like it might be… something, you know? And I just wanna make good first impression, but it’s all gone to crap now because some asshole pushed me and I spilled coffee all over, and now it looks like I peed myself!! And I..

The message ended abruptly and he skipped to the next one.

\- I walked here from the garage, thought I’d grab a coffee before I head to my date, and now I’m stuck here, so can you please, please help me out? Could you get a pair of jeans and my AC/DC shirt and bring them here so I could change? Please, man, I’ll owe you, like, big time. Really big I swear. Just… help me out, okay? Alright, call me when you get this.

He dropped his phone and groaned into the couch cushions. So typical of his brother to drag him to a place he never ever wanted to set his foot in when all he wanted to do was get some food and pass out until his next shift at the hospital. He groaned again and reached for his phone, sending a quick ‘I’m on my way’ text to his brother before rubbing his face tiredly and pushing himself off the couch.

When he walked into the bakery the place was empty and there was no one behind the counter, and he realized it must be near their closing time. His brother was sitting at the corner table, his face buried in his hands. He approached the table, dropping the bag of clothes on it as he sat down. His brother looked up, face flooded with relief as soon as he saw him. He grinned, snatching the bag off the table and heading to the bathroom.

\- I knew you wouldn’t let me down, man! You just literally saved my life! Give me a minute to change and we’ll be outta here.

He sagged in his chair a bit, resting his head on his arms folded on the table. He really was tired.

 

* * *

 

He woke up with a jolt as he heard a voice that sounded familiar and way too close for his liking.

\- What the hell do you think you’re doing here? Can’t you read? We’re closed!

He scrambled to get away from the man who was yelling in his ear, still struggling to wake up and process his surroundings. As he looked about he realized he must have fallen asleep waiting for his brother, and now he had a very pissed off baker standing in front of him, while said brother was nowhere to be seen.

\- Ugh… look, I’m sorry, I was just waiting for my brother and I must have fallen asleep, I didn’t mean to intrude, it’s just… it’s been a really long day.

\- Hate to break it to you, Sasquatch, but this here, - he waved his hand about, - is not a fucking motel, so I suggest you get your ass out of my bakery. Now!

\- Alright, alright, I’m going, but could you please cut it with the yelling already, I feel like my head’s gonna explode!

\- Sorry, princess, but this is my shop and I’m gonna do whatever I want!

He opened his mouth to reply but quickly snapped it closed again, deciding that leaving that very second was his best option. He turned away from the shorter man and headed to the door, muttering something about idiot brothers and stupid bakers apparently prone to temper tantrums under his breath. He reached to open the door, but frowned in confusion as it wouldn’t open. He shook the door handle, thinking that perhaps it was stuck, but it wouldn’t budge. He sighed and turned to face the baker.

\- Is it one of your stupid pranks again? Ha ha ha, very funny, now can we please get it over with? I don’t have time for this!

\- What do you mean? And why are you still here and not on the other side of that damn door by the way?

\- Because it’s locked!

\- What are you talking about, it can’t be locked! Oh, wait, I get what it’s all about. It is too challenging for your brain to get the door open, isn’t it? You know, due to the lack of oxygen at that height?

The baker waved a hand in the air, gesturing to his head. He retorted with a death glare and his perfect bitchface.

\- Okay then, Mr. I’m-so-smart, why don’t _you_ open it! And we’ll see who’s being the real dumbass here.

\- Fine, I’ll open the door for ya. Hell, I can even river dance while I’m at it as long as it means that you’ll be out of my life!

The baker came up to the door, looking at him with disdain. He tried the door, but it still wouldn’t open.

\- See? I _told_ you it was locked!

\- That is bullshit! I never locked it and I was the last one here, my brother left hours ago!

The baker sounded a bit embarrassed now, but he was obviously still angry. He shook the door by the handle and even kicked at it a little, but it was no use. He patted his pockets, probably looking for his keys, but they were not there. He frowned and turned away from the door, heading to the kitchen.

\- I don’t understand what’s going on here, but I’m going to find out, and whoever did this is going to get his ass handed to him!

He jabbed his finger into the air as he spoke, disappearing into the back of the shop. A minute later he reemerged with a murderous look on his face and stomped his way to the spot by the door where the taller man was still standing.

\- So I guess this is your idea of payback for a couple of innocent pranks, huh?

\- What are you talking about?

\- What am I talking about?!? You _know_ what I’m talking about!!! The back door is locked and my keys are missing!

\- Are you trying to tell me we’re locked in here?!? That’s just sick, even for you!

\- Wait, you think I did this?

\- Who else? I was asleep, remember?

\- How about no?!? You know perfectly well _you_ are the one behind this whole disaster, so give me my keys back before I call the cops on your sorry ass!

\- I don’t have you stupid keys, I was just here waiting for my brother, I _told_ you!

\- Well I don’t see anyone else here so how can you prove your whole brother story isn’t just made up? You might be a serial killer for all I know!!

\- I’m the serial killer? You’re the crazy one here, dude, not me!

At that point they both ran out of breath with all the shouting and just stood there for a while, panting and glaring daggers at each other. But soon their staring contest was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

 

* * *

 

\- Sammy, this is Gabriel, our friendly neighborhood baker. Gabriel, this is my brother Sam, he’s an ER doctor at the hospital two buildings down from here.

Dean was grinning at him like a mad man from the other side of the locked glass door of the bakery. Sam opened his mouth but no sound came out. He looked at his brother and some other guy who was standing beside him with somewhat apologetic look on his face. However, neither of them made a move to unlock the door.

\- And now that you are acquainted, I suggest that you sit down and talk out whatever crap there is between the two of you.

\- You… you did this? You locked us in? Dean, this is bullshit! Open the damn door, now!

\- No can do, Sammy. Maybe it was difficult for you to notice, but this whole situation got way beyond ridiculous a long time ago. Ever since you stopped coming here you’ve been bitching about cafeteria coffee tasting like dirt and having negative quantities of caffeine in it, and how – and I’m quoting you here – “Sugar Fix” had the best coffee and it was so close to the hospital but you couldn’t come in anymore. That’s why me and Cas here decided to take matters into our hands and make you two knuckleheads sort this thing out.

\- Is it true, Cassie? You snagged my keys and locked me in with the giant moose over here, - Gabriel pointed a thumb in Sam’s direction, - just because I need to sort it out with a customer I don’t like enough? Thanks a bunch, baby bro, but this makes little to no sense at all right now, so I suggest you unlock the door and we can all go home and forget this ever happened, okay?

\- My apologies, Gabriel, but I cannot do it. You need to sort this out, and not just because we lost a good customer due to your inappropriate behavior. You have been under a lot of stress to keep us running, I understand that. I have known you my entire life, and I know how much effort it really takes you to be nice and pleasant around customers all day. When people talk to you, the first thing on the tip of your tongue is a snarky remark. It is not a bad thing, it’s just who you are. Now, I know you have been avoiding it, so I ran the numbers for you. We are doing well. Very well, in fact. We have a steady stream of customers in the shop and regular delivery orders. At this point we could actually thrive on delivery orders alone, so this is not about losing a regular customer. This is me telling you that you don’t have to pretend to be someone you are not, because I can see that it makes you miserable. And I suggest you talk it out with Sam because I believe it is not fair to anyone if you unleash all your pent up frustration onto just one man. Besides, - Castiel’s mouth quirked up a little as he spoke, - I cannot unlock the door because I don’t have the keys. Dean has them.

\- Yeah, and I’ve got something to say to you before we leave. – Dean turned to face Gabriel, his crazy grin gone and his tone dead serious. – I don’t know what my brother did to piss you off that much in the first place, but I gotta tell you: Sam here is the nicest person I know. And I’m not saying this just because he’s my brother, hell, you have a little brother too, you know how they can be a total pain in the ass sometimes. But Sam… he cares about people more than he cares about himself. Do you know how we got him to come here today? I asked him to help me out, and I knew he would come, because it is just what he does: help people. He is a doctor. He saves lives on a daily basis with a crappy schedule. So cut him some slack, will you?

There was an awkward silence after that, as neither Sam nor Gabriel could seem to find the right words to make their brothers let them out. The air was filled with tension, but the next moment Dean relaxed his shoulders and he was smiling again, turning to Castiel and draping an arm around his shoulders, steering them both away from the bakery.

\- So Cas, how about now we go grab a beer or something?

\- I would like that, Dean.

\- Great. And don’t worry, we’ll be back in an hour or two to let you out! – He called loudly as they walked away, not bothering to turn back, and just like that they were gone, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone in a locked up shop.

 

* * *

 

\- I guess I do owe you an apology, huh?

Sam is startled by the quietly spoken words, and he turns to look at Gabriel, who is staring at the floor, shuffling from one foot to the other, embarrassed and clearly not used to apologizing. He smiles at the sight, because Gabriel looks guilty and remorseful, but still a little defiant, and before he can think twice about it, he’s offering the shorter man a hand.

\- Why don’t we start over then? Hi, I’m Sam, nice to meet you.

Gabriel stares at the offered hand in disbelief. He would have bitched about it for at least another hour if he were in Sam’s place. Yet here Sam is, choosing to be _nice to him_ instead. He looks up and freezes, lost in those eyes – green? Grey? Brown? – and that soft smile and _dimples_ , and he forgets to breathe, he cannot believe he didn’t see this before, was he blinded by his own ego? Sam is gorgeous, and Gabriel is staring, but Sam doesn’t move his hand away and Gabriel finally snaps out of his reverie and grabs the hand and shakes it, returning the smile and offering his trademark _‘They call me Gabriel’_ that is meant to sound flirty and laced with innuendo, but comes out friendly and genuine, and Gabriel needs a moment to pull himself together, so he twirls in place and almost runs to hide behind the counter, and there he feels safe enough to turn back to Sam, and the next words he manages are so much easier to say.

\- It’s nice to meet you too, Samster.

(He can’t help the nickname, but Sam doesn’t seem to mind, so he takes a deep breath and continues)

\- So, what can I get you for today? The usual? Americano, two sugars, a pinch of cinnamon, right?

\- I can’t believe you’ve memorized a coffee order for a customer you hated so much, - Sam chuckles.

\- I’ve been cursed with an exceptionally good memory. It is tough, but I manage, - Gabriel says with an exaggerated eyeroll and a dramatic sigh, earning another chuckle from Sam.

He busies himself with making their coffees, kicking a stray thought about wanting to hear Sam laugh as far as possible and concentrating on the task at hand: talking.

\- Would there be anything else?

Sam rubs the back of his neck and blushes bright red when his stomach growls loudly.

\- I uh… I was actually about to get some dinner when my brother lured me in here, so yeah… but I guess dinner foods aren’t your specialty, so… anything you have is fine. I’m off after a twelve hour shift and I really don’t care what it is as long as it doesn’t attempt to crawl away from my plate while I’m eating it.

\- Well, as you already know we don’t do salads, and it’s basically all kinds of sweet, tooth-rotting baked goods, just as the name suggests. But, - Gabriel holds up a finger and wiggles an eyebrow at Sam, - tonight I might have just the thing to tame the mountain lion that seems to have taken permanent residence in your stomach. I’ve been trying out a new recipe this afternoon, but we were so swamped that I completely forgot about it. Chicken and veggie curry pot pies. Sound good?

Sam nods, and his smile is warm and… _dimply._

\- Oh and get that away, please, - Gabriel waves a hand at Sam who is attempting to dig his wallet out of his pocket. – It’s on the house. We are locked in here thanks to my stubborn baby bro, and even though I’m certain this whole thing was your brother’s idea, it was Cassie who managed to pull it off. Plus, you’re the one who had to suffer through my horrible temper tantrum earlier and silly, I admit to that, but still elegant and classy pranks, so… My treat. It’s the least I can do, seeing as I’m not so good at apologizing, but I guess you already know that.

Gabriel knows that he’s rambling, he always is when he’s nervous, but Sam’s smile grows wider and wider as he speaks, and when Gabriel finally runs out of breath and shuts his mouth to prevent another word spill, Sam is grinning at him, and the grin is so wide and bright it takes all of his willpower to turn away from it and head to the kitchen to get the pies.

Half an hour later the pies are long gone and they are on their second coffees, and Gabriel has talked Sam into trying his famous apple and parmesan muffins (Sam says they are delicious), and the conversation is light and filled with easy laughter as Gabriel shares the stories of his culinary school pranks and Sam replies with tales about all the crazy that is an ER of any given hospital, and Gabriel honestly cannot understand now, why and how it was possible for him to hate Sam, because Sam is smart, and kind, and caring, and funny; and he is witty, too, and as Gabriel finds he’s gradually slipping back into his old snarky self, Sam always finds a proper retort and he actually _enjoys_ their banter, and it’s just so perfect it feels like they’ve been talking for ages; it feels like home.

They follow up with embarrassing brother stories as Sam helps Gabriel clean the tables and they turn off the shop lights and move into the kitchen, where Gabriel continues to clean and prepare everything for tomorrow while Sam is talking about his childhood and his decision to become a doctor when his mom passed away, and his tone is still light, but there’s a little weight behind his words, but Gabriel really doesn’t mind it, because he wants to know _everything_. He’s almost done with the kitchen when Sam finishes his story and trails off, and Gabriel is about to say something to cheer him up a little when they hear their brothers calling out for them from the shop.

Gabriel turns to face Sam with a mischievous glint in his eye, and he smirks, getting closer to Sam’s ear, and whispers:

\- I believe a little payback is due right now. Feel like pranking our brothers for locking us up?

\- What do you have in mind?

Sam is smiling at him and his eyes are full of mirth.

\- Just follow my lead, - Gabriel says, tugging Sam down to sit on the floor behind one of the counters. – And trust me, they would never, ever want to lock us in again when they see this.

Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows, takes his shirt off and tosses it on the floor. Sam looks at him, frowning in confusion, but a second later his face scrunches up as he is trying _very hard_ not to laugh, and then he takes a couple of breaths and starts unbuttoning his shirt as well. Their brothers are in the shop now, and Dean is yelling at them to come out, telling them he would kill them both in case they managed to kill each other while he was gone.

Gabriel crawls across the floor so that they wouldn’t see him from the shop, and climbs into Sam’s lap, and suddenly everything around them stops, and it is all too real, and Sam places a warm hand onto Gabriel’s back and pulls him closer, and Gabriel snakes his arms around Sam’s shoulders and they are kissing, and it is soft and chaste and sweet and perfect, and Gabriel forgets himself, he forgets where they are and why they are doing what they are doing, and there is nothing left but delicious, slow slide of warm skin against skin, soft lips on lips and Sam, nothing but Sam. Gabriel runs his hands through Sam’s hair, tugging a little, and Sam lets out a breathy moan, and Gabriel swallows it, and he needs more, _more Sam_ , and suddenly the air is too hot and the kisses are anything but chaste now.

They are completely lost in each other and they barely register Dean’s disgusted cries when he finally finds them, and they pay him no attention at all when he storms out, muttering something about idiot brothers and brain bleach, and of course they don’t hear Castiel place Gabriel’s keys quietly on the counter and follow Dean, and they are left alone, sitting on the kitchen floor, shirtless, kissing like there’s no tomorrow.

And maybe there isn’t, Gabriel thinks, when they finally pull apart and the first heavy wave of panic begins to roll slowly in the pit of his stomach, and he remembers it was just a prank, just a prank, he thinks, there is nothing to it, he thinks, and the panic swells in his chest, clenching his heart, and he is about to move off Sam’s lap, when Sam shifts forward and gently cradles Gabriel’s face in his hands, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs and pressing their foreheads together.

\- You know, - Sam says, - I think we simply must elaborate on this little prank we just pulled.

Gabriel looks at him, confused, but there is mischievous glint in Sam’s eyes as he continues.

\- Yeah, I think this is exactly what we need to do. Elaborate. As in movies and dinners and walks in the park, and moonlit kisses and sunny kisses, and – he pauses and winks at Gabriel, - _morning kisses;_ all kinds and sorts of kisses, really. Lots of them. Then, I’m guessing, we should move on to meeting friends and families, and awkward family dinners are an absolute must. What else, let me think, - Sam looks up, tapping his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. – Ah, yes. Next step is moving in together, eventually, getting a dog or maybe even two; and, perhaps, a _happily ever after,_ just to top it all off? After all, if you really want to pull off a perfect prank, you simply _have to_ be thorough, right?

Gabriel looks at Sam, and there is laughter bubbling in Sam’s eyes, and they are so bright and honest that his breath hitches. And then he blinks, slowly, and stares into Sam’s eyes, smirking, and then he leans in, pausing a mere inch away, licking his lips.

Well, - Gabriel says, - I’m game.

**Author's Note:**

> This was, once again, written for Sabriel Fluff Friday on tumblr. I thought it would be short. Uh huh.
> 
> I had this idea and I thought I'd give it a try, that is why there are no names in the beginning of the story. Tell me what you think about it!)
> 
> come find me on tumblr if you feel like it) http://yes-ima-fluffy-unicorn.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it and all of your comments, criticisms and kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
